¿Acaso este demonio me quiere robar a mi Kagome?
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Crack Pairing! Una pequeña celebración en un mundo desconocido para él, un pequeñísimo caos. One-Shot.


Este One-Shot corresponde al reto de 'Feria' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll_  
**Extensión:** 1,476 palabras.  
**Advertencias: **Crack Pairing!

**Discl****a****imer:** Inuyasha pertence a la gran artista mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y todos los personajes le pertenecen a ella, no estoy interesada en lucrar con ello, por lo que esto es por pura diversión.

* * *

_.:. ¿Acaso este demonio me quiere robar a mi Kagome? .:._

_-_

_-_

No tengo idea de porqué viajé a esta extraña dimensión.

Sólo sé que Kagome cayó en un pozo y yo no iba a permitir que el idiota de Inuyasha la dejara caer y lastimarse, alcancé a tomarla de la mano antes de que fura a tocar el suelo. Por increíble que parezca el pozo pareció tragarnos; estuvimos en él casi una eternidad, cayendo y cayendo.

Ella no se veía en absoluto asustada, pero mi corazón latía muy rápido. De alguna manera, me sentía un poco mareado y bastante agotado… tuve la sensación de que flotaba en lugar desconocido y el aire se volvía bastante pesado, quizá serían los componentes de la tierra que eran distintos a mis tierras.

Al tocar el piso, la tomé y salté con ella hacia afuera del pozo. Kagome se encogió en mis brazos y se agarró con fuerza, terminamos en un lugar donde había madera por arriba de mi cabeza y debajo mis pies, esto me desconcertó pero trate de suprimir mis sentimientos para no alterarla. Ella rió.

Por el momento en que su melódica y burbujeante risa sonó en mis oídos me olvidé de todo y no puede hacer más que contemplarla. Su piel nívea contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello oscuro, sus largas pestañas enmarcaban aquella mirada acuosa. Ella me miró y sus ojos se volvieron tan profundos y cristalinos como el agua, por estar concentrado en ellos no me di cuenta de aquella sonrisa pícara que bailaba en sus labios.

Tomó mi mano con suavidad y me condujo fuera de aquel extraño lugar.

─Bienvenido a mi época ─dijo ella sonriente.

El viento hizo que su cabello revoloteara como un suave y cadenciosos velo alrededor de ella; trayéndome su aroma. El color del atardecer en el fondo hacía que resplandecieran los fragmentos de Shikon que Kagome llevaba en el pecho. Recordé aquella ocasión en la que rapte a la chica que sostenía mi mano, cuando sólo me interesaban aquellos poderes, y todo lo que sucedió antes de que la audacia y el temple de ella cautivaran mi corazón.

Cuando mire por fin, la "época" de Kagome me asuste. Jamás había visto algo parecido, la tierra no estaba bajo nuestros pies, si había un poco alrededor de aquel árbol gigante era mucho; en su lugar había una cosa más firme debajo similar al barro seco pero más resistente que los tatamis de algún templo. Me percaté de que parecíamos estar en una especie de colina, puesto que desde el borde ─en dónde había unos objetos empinados que me inspiraron competa desconfianza─ se veía hacia abajo la aldea de Kagome.

Aunque debo admitir que era demasiado rara, ya que la atravesaban ríos con aguas sucias donde unos monstruos surcaban a velocidades altas y no dejaban de emitir gases de colores negruzcos, los humanos no usaban balsas para cruzar el río y los demonios con forma humana surcaban las calles, pero quizá estos eran demasiado poderosos puesto que no presentía su energía o su aroma. Excluyendo las cosas que lo hacían diferente de mi hogar todo se veía muy tranquilo a pesar de que el aire estaba bastante pesado y sucio…

Había un gran demonio, con apariencia de aro de cocos gigantes. Su tamaño era abrumador y después de admirarlo con desafió comenzó a brillar con miles de centelleantes luces, por instinto me coloqué delante de ella. Esta vez se enojó y me dijo que no había necesidad de hacer eso, su rostro pareció enternecerse cuando le comenté que no me gustaría que fuera herida.

Kagome me explicó que había en la aldea una festividad y por lo tanto había un lugar a dónde quería llevarme. Le pregunté si los demonios y humanos no se alertarían y asustarían con mi presencia. Confió plenamente en ella, pero no puedo fiarme de aquel canalla, no estoy seguro de que ella sepa que es un demonio pero tampoco pienso hacerla entrar en pánico. Respondió con una negativa y dijo que era normal que algunas personas llevaran disfraz…

No sé que es un disfraz.

Caminamos juntos hasta que ella dijo que quería ser devorada por un monstruo extraño, y las demás personas se ofrecían a entrar en aquel demonio que tenía bocas en los costados de su cuerpo. La cargué, y comencé a correr por los techos de la aldea; le dije que me indicara el camino… ella se aferró a mi pecho y pude escuchar el retumbar de su corazón haciendo coro al mío. Cuando la miré tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Qué_ demonios _es eso?Suena como el gruñido de una loba cuando le arrebatan sus crías pero esta 10 veces intensificado y suena por arriba de nuestras cabezas, en cuánto levante mi vista me encontré con un monstruo inodoro de apariencia de escarabajo que emitía ese terrible chillido... apresuré el paso.

Parece como aquellos mercados de las aldeas que solíamos asaltar, aunque tiene cosas extrañas en ellos. Hay quieres atacan a unos patos de madera o quienes pescan en un estanque que no tiene peces, y venden comida deliciosa, muy parecida a la que cocina Kagome.

Tal parece que aquel demonio es completamente pacífico, llevo un rato observándolo. Es circular y tiene un extraño tejido en el centro, es muy parecido a aquellos animales marinos con tentáculos; tiene grandes extremidades ─al parecer son unas veinte─ de las que cuelgan los 'cocos'. Los humanos hacen fila alrededor de él, y hay uno en específico que parece hacerle un ritual para que permanezca pacífico, sólo mueve sus manazas alrededor de unas varillas de metal y las sube y baja cada cierto tiempo.

El monstruo espera a que los humanos entren a los 'cocos' para cerrarlos y comenzar a girar de forma lenta. ¿Qué clase de ritual realizará para mantenerlo pacíficamente? Siento la mirada cristalina en mí, y se la devuelvo.

─Kouga ¿qué sucede? ─pregunta con la preocupación inundando su dulce voz─. Luces pensativo… Había pensado que quizá podríamos subir a la rueda de la fortuna.

Sus manos señalan a aquel demonio, y mi gesto se torció en repulsión. No me agrada en absoluto la idea de llevar a Kagome prácticamente a los brazos del enemigo.

Me olvide de responderle y emití un gruñido.

Sus ojos azules parecen perderse a la deriva, y de pronto su semblante luce inesperadamente dolido. Hay veces en las que analizo mi personalidad ahora y antes de conocerla, me sorprende el notar cómo he cambiado por ella pero no me siento en absoluto nostálgico por mi antiguo ser; al contrario, me siento orgulloso cuando me doy cuenta de que ahora soy más digno de ella.

Busco con fervor su mirada, pero ella me niega aquel derecho, me pongo de pie y extiendo mi mano hacia ella. No luce muy convencida cuando la toma pero lo hace y mi corazón se agita con su aceptación.

─Vamos ─le digo con suavidad para que deje de observarme con los ojos anegados de terror.

La conduzco hasta delante de la fila, ella parece tironear mi mano y cuando la miro me hace señas de que vayamos a la parte de atrás pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a esperar y ella debería desacostumbrarse también. Los humanos que quedaron atrás de nosotros empiezan a cuchichear en voz demasiado alta y chillona repitiendo las mismas frases sin sentido. Dejó fluir mis sentidos lobunos y los miro, se quedan mudos. Simplemente así, puedo oír el zumbido de sus corazones emprendiendo una carrera inútil…

Ahí está, el desgraciado abre los 'cocos' mostrando una sumisión ante el domador, propios de la bestia domesticada. Pero a mí no me convence del todo, creo que es peligroso y no es de fiar… si dependiera de mí, me retiraría pero Kagome se ve muy entusiasmada.

Al entrar a aquel demonio todo mi cuerpo se tensa, por extraño que parezca no se percibe ningún olor a bestia y eso me desconcierta más. Ella me indica que me siente y se sienta junto a mí y recarga dulcemente su cabeza en mi hombro. Su olor es como un analgésico para mí, en menos de un segundo ya ha llenado todo el lugar hasta el punto de que embota mis sentidos. Me pongo en guardia cuando aquel monstruo detiene sus extremidades y casi saltó de mi asiento de no ser porque su voz me detuvo.

─Esto es hermoso. Gracias Kouga, por compartir esto conmigo.

Está tan cerca que puedo sumergirme de lleno en el agua profunda de sus ojos, sus labios se unen a los míos dejando atrás el aletargamiento en el que estaba preso. Y al momento los míos se mueven sobre los de ella, con fuego; provocando que nuestros labios se fundan en uno sólo, y deja de importarme en ese momento todo. Incluso en las entrañas de aquel demonio me siento en casa al lado de ella.

* * *

Es divertido imaginar como reaccionarían los personajes del Sengoku al atravesar el pozo. Y si se supone que Kagome puede viajar en el tiempo es por los fragmentos de Shikon, así que ¿por qué no Kouga?

Saludos a todos.


End file.
